Whitney "Whit" Hall
Whitney Hall, also know as "Whit" and "Whitler," is the olderest member of the Pacific Gang (aside from Chase, the unofficial member) thanks to her flunking a year. She's considered the "mom" friend, often making sure everyone else is taken care of themselves, specifically Vixen. Due to the Macintyre incident, Whit doesn't trust any adults, especially the professors at Pacific University, so she's the only one in the group who hasn't fully accepted Chase as an ally. Her lip mark is usually deep blue. Appearance Whitney is the same height as Nikki (5'8") despite being two years older than her. Like the others, she dyes her hair unnatural colors, preferring to stick to a deep blue color with white bangs that tend to hang in front of one of her brown eyes. She has several types of piercings, including a septum piercing, snake bites (lip piercings on either side of her bottom lip), and angel bites (lip piercings on either side of her top lip), as well as a few tattooes, like a tramp stamp on her lower back. She doesn't mind showing a lot of skin, but she prefers to be comfortable, so she doesn't wear a lot of skin-tight clothes. It's also hinted that she hates shoes and would rather go barefoot everywhere. Personality Whitney's reputation is a little different from everyone else's in the Pacific Gang thanks to the fact that she failed a year: most people think she's hopelessly stupid, as well as completely void of any sort of emotion other than anger. Of course, this isn't the case. Despite failing a year, Whitney is actually "scarily" observant, able to notice something is off with Macintyre's relationship with Vixen, and hardworking—she's just hardworking towards things she thinks are important, and school work isn't one of those things. She also has no problem saying what she thinks, especially if what she thinks could help her friends, like when she blatantly tells Chase that she won't trust him until he proves himself to her. Like Vixen, she is angry quite often, though. This is because she finds the adults around her to be completely useless. Ever since the Macintyre incident where no one believed them when they tried to explain, Whitney's been thoroughly repulsed by the professors at her university (though she has stated once that Asia Sandy might be the exception to this). Personality Type Whitney is an INTJ, which is also known as the "Scientist" or the "Architect." Scientists are another rare personality type—only two percent of the population has this personality type—though women of this personality are especially rare, forming a mere 0.8% of the population. Like Protectors, Scientists are full of seemingly contradictory traits: they're imaginative yet decisive, ambitious yet private, amazingly curious but refuse to waste their energy. They're simultaneously the most starry-eyed idealists and the most bitter of cynics. This is because Scientists believe that with effort, intelligence, and consideration, nothing is impossible, but they also believe that people are too lazy, short-sighted, and self-serving to actually achieve those fantastic results. Interestingly enough, that cynical view isn't going to stop a Scientist from striving for those results. History Not much is known about Whitney's history yet. Her mother is only vaguely mentioned. Relationships Vixen "Cupcake" Tyler Whitney is worried about Vixen due to her self-destructive habits. Category:Pacific Gang Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Pacific University Students